


Family Fiasco

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Fodder for the Future [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Chewbacca - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Han Solo - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lando Calrissian - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Parents Han and Leia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Smuggler Han Solo, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Team as Family, The Force Awakens, Why Did I Write This?, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: As in any relationship, there comes a time when it's appropriate to meet your significant others' family.Armitage Hux feels that this time has more than come for him and his boyfriend, Kylo Ren. After all, Kylo has already met Hux's father (even if the incident did turn out to be less than pleasant).Yet Kylo is reluctant to take Hux to his parents' home, to meet what he considers an embarrassing family.





	Family Fiasco

"Get off of me."

Ignoring this (as he often ignored things that didn't suit him), the weight on Hux's body stayed firmly in place. If anything it pressed down harder, slowly squeezing the air from Hux's lungs.

"I'll get off if you kiss me."

Hux opened one eye and looked at him. Infuriatingly handsome, smirking God. Deep brown-green eyes piercing right into his soul.

Being exceptionally tired, and not quite in the mood for Kylo's antics, Hux closed his eyes again, and merely pooched his lips into a pucker.

Even with his eyes closed, Hux could feel the heavy weight of Kylo's frown settle over him.

"I said for you to give me a kiss, not have me kiss you. What's the point in that?"

Hux broke his lip-pose just long enough to say, dryly, "It won't kill you, to do some work for once."

"No, but it just might kill YOU."

Hux yawned and turned his head to the side, burying it in the pillow.

"If you really mean to murder me over a kiss, then by all means, do so. Maker knows there are worse things I could be executed for."

With an exaggerated heavy sigh, Kylo climbed off of him, rolling over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, then; if the kiss is too much to ask, then maybe you'd put your arms around me? Your chambers are rather cold, General."

Instead of complying, Hux reached down the end of the bed and grabbed the extra blanket folded there. He tossed it lightly on top of Kylo, just barely holding in the laugh that wanted to escape at Kylo's expression.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"What? You said you were cold, I provided you a way to fix that. What more do you want?"

Pouting.

"I WANT for the love of my life to show me a teeny tiny bit of physical affection, maybe," Kylo grumbled at him.

"The love of your life? Hold on, let me go out and find him for you," Hux teased, getting out of bed and acting as though he were going to the door. "Would you mind giving me a description, so I know who I'm looking for?"

Kylo sat up, the blanket drawn up to his chin, still pouting.

"He's pale, skinny, about 6'0, blue eyes, red hair and freckles. Complete asshole."

"Complete asshole? Sounds quite a bit like you, Kylo Ren. Isn't the point of choosing a mate picking someone who's your opposite?"

"I hate you, did you know that?"

"Hate is a strong word, Lord Ren. Now, while I'm out searching for the love of your life, would you like another blanket? You still look cold."

"I REALLY hate you."

Unable to keep the smirk off of his face any more, Hux took a running dive and jumped onto his bed, landing on Kylo's legs. He grabbed his face and began kissing him all over, slowly, sensually.

"I don't know how I thought you were cold," Hux kissed the words into his skin. "You're hot. You're like a fire, burning and beautiful. Warm me up?", he pleaded softly, sliding his hand down Kylo's thigh.

Kylo shuddered and jumped. "I really, REALLY --"

Hux interrupted him by capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. 

"Don't tell; show."

\---

After, they laid quietly in each other's arms. Kylo had his chin on Hux's shoulder, and Hux was continually stroking Kylo's silky black hair.

"Pretty," Hux muttered, hardly aware that he had spoken out-loud.

Kylo shifted his head just slightly, looking up at Hux.

"What?"

"Pretty. Your hair is pretty."

Kylo said nothing but he smiled, wrapping his arm across Hux's chest and nuzzling him gently beneath his chin.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kylo nodded.

"And you'll be honest with me?"

"I always am."

Blushing slightly, Hux said, softly,

"Am I -- am I REALLY the 'love of your life'?"

With no pause, no hesitation, Kylo leaned up and kissed Hux full on the mouth, smiling. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Snuggling back into Hux, he added, "But then again, I've never loved _anyone_ in the way I love you, so you're at the top of a short list. Take that as you will."

"I prefer taking you, at will," Hux whispered, kissing Kylo's neck. Then he straightened back up and said, in a more serious tone,

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You're full of a lot of questions, aren't you? My performances must not be effective anymore, it used to be that after, you were too tired to talk."

Hux rolled his eyes and pressed on with his point.

"I'm the love of your life. You're mine. We've been together for a long time. Why haven't I met your family yet?"

Kylo started to cough, and Hux could swear the temperature of his skin dropped a few degrees.

"Why would you want that?"

Hux sat up and sighed. 

"I just always thought that meeting your significant others' parents was a big deal. A way of cementing a relationship as being real, and valid."

Kylo sat up as well, his hands folded in his lap. 

"Our relationship IS real. Meeting my family won't change that one way or another."

Hux didn't respond; rather, he got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, to get a glass of water. Finding that he was rather dehydrated, he chugged three glasses down back to back.

"I guess I understand your position," Hux called out to Kylo, still in the bedroom, as he poured himself a fourth glass. "I'd be embarrassed to bring home someone like me, too."

Hux heard the bed creak, and the shuffle of feet coming towards him down the hall.

"Is that what you think?", Kylo asked softly, standing in the doorway. "You think I'm embarrassed of you?"

Hux nodded.

Kylo came up to him and wrapped him into his arms, blanket and all.

"I'm NOT embarrassed of you!", he exclaimed, rocking Hux nearly off his feet. "Please get that idea out of your mind. You're the best person I've ever known and I couldn't be more proud to have you. Okay?"

Hux nodded.

"If anything, I'm embarrassed to have you meet my family, because of my family itself. Not so much my mother, but my dad? And my uncles? You wouldn't know what you'd be walking into."

Hux pulled away and looked Kylo in the eye. 

"The same way you didn't know what YOU were walking into, when you met my father?"

Kylo sighed.

Meeting Hux's father had proven an exercise in extreme patience, for Kylo. The man was brutal. He hadn't stopped criticizing everything about his son from the moment they had walked through his door. 

When told that his son and Kylo were in a relationship, his only response had been "That sort of sexual experimentation may be fine when you're young, but at your age, both of you should be looking for _women_ to settle down and start families with."

And the worst part of all, was he way Hux had shown no outward reaction whatsoever to anything his father said, or did. His facial expression never changed, nor his stance, nor the tone of his voice.

Yet Kylo, being sensitive to Hux's emotions, could feel the rage and pain that was slowly building in his chest. When it was finally time to leave, Hux asked Kylo to wait a few moments, before boarding the ship. Kylo had done so, and was terribly frightened of the animalistic screaming that Hux let out once on-board.

It lasted about 5 minutes, and then he came to the ramp and calmly told Kylo he was ready to leave.

That had been the first (and ONLY) time he had interacted with Hux's father. He died about a year later, from a massive heart attack.

Kylo had gone with Hux to the burial, for support. But in reality, knowing the way Hux Sr. had hurt and manipulated his son, Kylo wasn't at all sorry to see the old bastard being lowered into the ground.

And deep, deep down, he didn't feel like Hux was that sorry, either.

"You're right," Kylo said after a while. "You deserve to know my family. I, uh, I'll put in a holo-call to Leia sometime tomorrow, see if she'll invite us to dinner. One thing that's NOT embarrassing is her cooking. She's a masterful chef."

Hux hugged him, hard. "Thank you, 'Lo. I appreciate that."

"Not as much as I appreciate YOU, my dear," Kylo told him, kissing his forehead.

\---

Kylo was nervous.

Hux could tell this, even though Kylo never said a word to give life to his suspicions. Still, he could tell. After punching in the coordinates to his parents' house and letting Hux take the controls, he was unusually silent, and fidgety.

When they got there, he walked up the path to the front door as if he were marching up to the gates of Hell, and he was squeezing Hux's hand so hard that Hux wondered whether any bones were broken.

"Relax, okay?", Hux told him, gently easing his hand from Kylo's death-grip. "I'm going to love them, I know it."

Kylo nodded and knocked.

The door opened, and Hux, although Kylo had told him to prepare for this, was startled.

A gigantic, furry beast stood in front of them. It looked back and forth between Kylo and Hux, then garbled out something in an indecipherable language.

"It's nice to see you too, Chewie," Kylo answered with a smile. Although the Wookie's presence had apparently eased Kylo's tension, for Hux, it did the opposite. Kylo took Hux's hand and pulled him forward. "Chewie, this is Armitage Hux, my boyfriend. Hux, this is my uncle Chewbacca."

"It's nice to meet you, Chewbacca," Hux said, timidly holding out his hand. Chewbacca ignored the hand and wrapped both arms tightly around Hux, squeezing nearly all the air from his lungs as he lifted him off his feet.

As he set the surprised Hux back down, he 'spoke' once more to Kylo.

"He says to call him Chewie", Kylo translated with a smile.

"Alright -- Chewie."

"Where's my mom?", Kylo asked as they walked inside. The room was small, but beautifully and tastefully decorated. The entire place was humming with the smells of delicious, home-cooked food, and Hux's mouth began to water involuntarily.

A woman came out of what Hux assumed to be a kitchen, smiling at both of them.

It was a surreal experience, standing in front of this woman. Hux had read countless stories and data files about her, her family, and her heroic exploits across the galaxy, from the time he was a young boy. And, although he would NEVER confess this to Ren, when he was younger he had had a powerful schoolboy crush on her.

Despite her advanced age, she was still quite beautiful. Small, graceful and petite, with tiny, even features. Long hair piled gracefully on top of her head. And her eyes, the same gorgeous warm brown-green that her son had.

Hux was taller than her by quite a few inches, but, somehow, standing in her presence, Hux was the one who felt small.

"Ma'am," he said to her, taking her small hand and kissing it, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He handed her the bouquet of flowers he had brought, and she took them with a smile.

"These are lovely," she said, carrying them to a vase. Her voice, firm, low and somewhat lyrical, was very indicative of her royal background. It was clear she had good breeding, and was as classy as anything Hux had read about her.

She turned back around.

"So, you're the one who's with my son," she asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And how long have you two been together?"

"I told you, 3 years, mom," Kylo said from beside Hux, rolling his eyes.

"Ben."

"What?!"

Leia sighed, and slowly waved her hand back and forth across her son's face.

"You will let me speak to Hux. You will stop interrupting. It's rude."

The light in Kylo's eyes went dim for a few moments, then he was repeating, in a quiet, flat monotone:

"I will let you speak to Hux. I will stop interrupting, it's rude."

Hux looked at her in awe. Kylo had mentioned that his mother was Force-sensitive, but had never told him she could actively USE it, or do something as impressive as a Jedi mind-trick.

As if reading his mind (which, maybe, she WAS; was _that_ something she could do, as well? He'd have to ask Kylo later), she said, 

"That only works on him for a few minutes, so let's talk while we can. Forgive me for grilling you, but Ben is my only child, and I'd like to know more about someone he's in love with. How old are you?"

"32, ma'am."

"And you work with Snoke, the same as Ben?"

"Not quite the same, but yes. Kylo--er, _Ben_ , is learning different styles of the Force from Snoke. I command Snoke's army."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother passed when I was very young, and my father went just last year."

"How long do you intend to be with Ben?"

"As long as he tolerates my presence," Hux said, with a smile.

"And you love him?"

Hux looked her in the eye, and spoke from his heart.

"I love him more than any single thing in this galaxy, Mrs. Solo."

By now Kylo's temporary daze had worn off, and he heard what Hux said. He threw his arms around him and lifted him off his feet, kissing him intently. Hux was a bit embarrassed at doing this in front of Kylo's mother, but the woman was watching them with such joy in her face that it was hard to feel uncomfortable for very long.

When Kylo released him, Leia said, softly, "You've both just told me everything I need to know. Now go in there and keep Chewie company while I finish up dinner."

"Where's dad?"

"He and Lando are on their way back from a haul. Should be here soon."

Hux followed Kylo into the living room, where Chewie was sitting and grinning. In front of him were half a dozen small, leather-bound books. One was open, revealing pictures of what appeared to be a very young Kylo.

"Chewie! Come on, uncle, put those away!"

Chewie shook his head, and gestured for Hux to sit beside him. He pointed to picture after picture and spoke to Hux, forcing Kylo to translate for him.

"Awww 'Lo, look at how cute you were!", Hux exclaimed, turning the pages delicately. 

Chewie got up and went into the kitchen to help Leia. 

Kylo pouted, then said, 

"It's not fair. Your father never showed me pictures of YOUR naked rear end!"

"Likely because none exist, love," Hux said, turning a page. "Taking pictures would have been too sentimental for him. The first picture I ever had in my life was when I graduated from the academy, at 24 years old."

"See? Unfair. You were already sexy at 24. I'm STILL not there."

Hux just shook his head and sighed. "If your mother and Chewie weren't so close, I'd rip off your clothes and show you how sexy I think you are," Hux whispered to him with a smirk.

Kylo blushed, and goosebumps stood out along his arms.

"Would you like a tour of the house? Starting with my old bedroom?", he whispered back, mischievously.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be quite that adventurous, love," Hux told him, leaning over to kiss him.

"Fine. But, in case it interests you, my room is completely soundproof, AND the only room in the house with a locking door.

Hux raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just say, when I was a teenager, I spent a LOT of time, um, 'getting to know myself'. And Leia walked in on that 'conversation ' one time too many."

Hux started to laugh. "Wow. So, then, the lock I can understand, but the soundproofing?"

"I'm a screamer," Kylo said, grinning. "I always have been."

As hard as he tried to repress it, Hux suddenly felt extremely aroused.

"I'd like to get you in there, and break that barrier. And your bed, amongst other things."

He waited for Kylo's response, but there was none. Out of no where, quite suddenly, Kylo's entire disposition changed. He sat up straight, looking tensed. He cocked his head towards the door and frowned, as if listening for something.

"Kylo, what's --"

"Have you got your blaster on you?"

Hux stared at him, confused.

"I, uh, yes. Why?"

Moving quick, Kylo stood up and ran into the kitchen, where Chewie was helping Leia take her roast from the oven.

"Mom, I can feel dad coming. It's a Code 7."

Leia sighed, looking irritated. "Not again!"

As Hux watched, Chewie took the roast and put it carefully on the shelf under the counter. Then he cocked his bowcaster and ran out the back door, roaring.

Kylo came back in and flipped over the couch, then pulled Hux to his knees behind it. He took Hux's blaster out of his pocket and shoved it quickly into his hand.

"Kylo, what is going on?!"

Kylo had run quickly into another room, finding his father's spare blaster, before joining Hux behind the overturned couch.

"Code 7 means he's being chased by someone. 9/10 times that someone will come in shooting. So stay calm, keep your eye on the door, and be prepared."

Hux nodded, feeling dazed in this very surreal situation.

A few moments later, Hux heard what sounded like an older model ship come to a screeching halt outside the doors, and the sound of footprints stampeding up the walk. 

Two men entered. One, with dark skin, a cape and a mustache, that Hux assumed to be Kylo's uncle Lando.

The other, a tall, gray-haired man with a rough, rugged face, and rumpled clothes. One of his eyes was encased in a shining black circle, and the lower corner of his lip was puffed out and bleeding.

Leia came from the kitchen carrying a small blaster, and looked at her husband angrily.

"Han--really? You had to cause trouble with someone TODAY? I TOLD you Ben was bringing someone home to meet us!"

Han kissed his wife, ignoring her protests as he did so.

"It's not my fault, Princess. I was set up. We've got at least 5 minutes before they catch up; where is the little lady?"

Leia blushed, and smacked his shoulder.

"HE is right here, Han," Kylo said from behind him, glowering at his father.

Han turned and looked back and forth between his son, and the red-headed stranger.

" _Really_?"

"Han!"

Han flinched away from his wife's wrath, and quickly shook Hux's hand. "It's nice to meet you --"

"Armitage Hux, sir. Or just Hux."

"Hux. I'm Ben's father, world renowned smuggler and all around heartthrob, Han Solo. I take it you're Ben's, uh, his --?"

"Boyfriend, dad. He is my boyfriend."

"For how long?"

"Going on three years, now."

"You never were very open with us, Benny; but to keep something like this a secret for 3 years? I have to say that's a bit hurtful."

"I'm sorry, dad," Kylo said, his head bent. "I just didn't know how you'd take this."

"Ben, you know that --"

But he was cut off by the sound of a large ship landing in the yard outside. Many footsteps were heard running around the sides of the house, circling it.

"Han Solo!", boomed a loud voice from outside. "We've got you surrounded, Solo. Turn yourselves over to us and we leave peaceably. Otherwise we destroy your home and everyone inside."

"Come and get me, you son of a two headed gungan!"

Blaster bolts tore through the door and shattered the windows. Men came pouring in through the back door and the front.

Hux watched in a slow-motion daze of Kylo's family fought back. And most impressively, at that. Everyone was skilled with their weapon, calmly obliterating 5-6 men at a time without moving from their position.

Hux began to shoot as well. His shots were wild at first, his body still overcoming its shock at the situation, then becoming more precise.

Chewbacca drew a large group of men outside and then took them out, one by one, with his bowcaster. Han and Lando added punches to their shots, and, despite both of them being older, were able to take down even the burliest of thugs with relative ease.

Even Leia, small and delicate as she was, was a surprisingly fierce warrior. Her small size and agility allowed her to move around more quickly than the others, getting the upper hand on people before they even realized she was there.

There came a point toward the end of the fight, where a large, sentient non-human with powerful tentacles stripped Han of his blaster, and was trying to choke him to death.

Hux leapt up and, using his body to knock Han out of the way, fired off a shot directly into the creature's eye. It convulsed once, then fell dead immediately. 

And then, it was over.

Everyone slowly emerged from their positions, and Hux offered his hand to help up Han.

Han took it with a grin.

"You're a hell of a shot, kid," he said, clapping Hux on the back so hard he nearly fell over.

"I'll say," Lando said, joining the little group. "My nephew knows how to pick 'em."

Chewie roared from the kitchen, and the rest of the family broke into laughter.

"What did he say?", Hux asked, smiling.

Kylo walked over and wrapped his arms around Hux, kissing his cheek.

"He said, you should teach ME how to shoot, and make me get rid of 'the magic glowy-stick'."

Hux laughed, too. Then he looked around at the disaster before him.

"I'm sorry that your house took such a beating," Hux said. But already everyone was moving around the room, setting things to rights.

"This is nothing," Kylo said, as he and Lando turned the couch back upright. "This was only a Code 7. You should see a Code 10."

"What happens during a Code 10?"

"Pretty much the same thing that happened today, with the exception of all the food being destroyed as well."

Looking past him into the kitchen, Hux could see Leia putting her previously hidden food out on the table, humming to herself.

Chewie and Han were in the process of dragging the dead bodies through the door and to their ship. Kylo explained that they would load the enemy ship, set the course on Autopilot, and return them to wherever they had come from.

After a few moments of watching, Hux grabbed a broom and got to work sweeping out all the broken glass from the windows.

Like Leia, he was humming, as well.

\---

"Now that you've been here once, we expect you to come back again," Leia said, holding Hux in her arms.

Dinner had ended, and Kylo and Hux were getting ready to return home.

The meal had been wonderful, so good that Hux had a hard time pulling himself away from the table. Which was very rare for him; normally, he hardly ate anything at all.

Leia had packed a big container full of leftovers for them, too, something Hux greatly appreciated.

"I will--IF your son brings me back," Hux told her, hugging Leia back.

"He'd better bring HIMSELF back," Han said, bear-hugging his boy. "Seriously, kid, you spend too much time away. Your mom and I DO worry, you know, and would like to be kept up to speed on what's going on in your life. And not three karking years after the fact, either," he said, looking pointedly at Hux.

"I will, dad. Promise."

They hugged and shook hands with everyone else, then boarded their ship, waving one final time at all assembled below.

They were both quiet as they headed back home, and then Hux cleared his throat and said, "Ren."

Kylo looked at him apprehensively.

"Yes?"

"That was the most fun I can recall having in a criminally long amount of time. If you ever try and keep something like that from me again . . ."

Kylo smiled and took his hand, kissing it.

"Really? They weren't too over the top for you?"

Hux shook his head. "The blaster fight was a bit startling, but not entirely bad. Your family can give my soldiers tips on how to stay calm under pressure."

Kylo laughed out at this. 

"Does that kind of thing REALLY happen a lot, for them?", Hux asked curiously.

Kylo nodded. "Yes. Most of the time my father can deflect them away from the house, but other times his luck just plain runs out. Hence scenes like the one today."

They were approaching base, and began their landing. 

"It's amazing someone like your mother is as tolerant as she is, regarding the more unsavory aspects of your father's career," Hux said, working the controls.

Kylo shrugged.

"Honestly no more amazing than someone who unquestionably puts up with his boyfriends emotional and physical breakdowns for three years."

"Or a boyfriend who constantly wants to tear off your clothes in the most random places," Hux purred at him. By now they had landed in the empty hangar, and Hux climbed out of his seat and into Ren's lap. Ren gripped Hux's hips, smirking.

"But these clothes are expensive, Hux. I'd really rather you didn't tear them off."

Hux heaved an elaborate sigh. "Then perhaps you can be a good boy, and take them off for me?"

"Will you take yours off for ME?"

Hux leaned in to kiss Kylo, his hands moving to pull his shirt over his head.

"You first."


End file.
